People are utilizing electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, for an increasing number and variety of tasks. It is not uncommon for a user to have a personal media player, notebook computer, cell phone, and electronic book reader, among other such devices. When attempting to have a user's device stand out among other devices, the options are limited. A user can buy a protective case with a specific color or design, but the cost can prevent frequent changing of the appearance. Further, the selection of case designs can be somewhat limited for certain devices. A user can alternatively place stickers or other objects on the exterior of the device, but users often are hesitant to place such objects on certain devices. Further, the objects can leave debris and other remnants that will generally not be aesthetically appealing.